Destinados A Comer Juntos
by aliss 128
Summary: naruto se ve sometido a algo que no le gusta mucho: comr en la calle. desde el momento en que pidio su pedido al cocinero de ichiraku ramen supo que tendria una nueva compañera de vida...el ramen. para el Reto de Cocina del grupo de facebook Mundo Fanfiction NaruHina-!one-shot!


Hola! Esta vez escribiré un Naru-hina completo, estoy participando en mi primer reto, ojala y me vaya bien XD, ya saben que los personajes no me pertenecen (ovbio).

**Discraimer:** La siguiente historia participa en el Reto de Cocina: "Porque el Amor Entra por la Boca" del grupo Mundo Fanfiction NaruHina.

**Advertencia:** Mundo alterno.

**Pareja:** Naruto y Hinata.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_**Destinados a comer juntos.**_

¿Cómo explicarlo? El se sentía como si hubiera desperdiciado parte de su vida, ¿Dónde estuviste toda mi vida? El la miraba atentamente, se podría decir que acaba de conocer algo que sin duda formaría parte de su vida para siempre, sin duda la miraba con cara de enamorado embobado.

5 HORRAS ANTES….

Él tenía apenas 16 años, ese día por la mañana había ido al colegio (como de costumbre) al tocar el timbre de salida fue a su casa como de costumbre, al llegar noto dos cosas fatídicas:

1º=no estaba ni su madre ni su padre.

2º= al entrar a la cocina vio que no había nada pero COMPLETAMENTE nada, cocinado.

Sus padre le llamaron diciéndolo algo que ya había notado ("tu madre no tuvo tiempo de cocinar, asique te dejo dinero para que te compres el almuerzo") y también le dijo, que su madre tuvo que ir al hospital a ver a una antigua amiga llamada mito, dijo que ella ya tenía unos ochentaialgo y que estaba en sus últimos días, y que el al salir del trabajo fue a acompañarla en su dolor. Guardo un minuto de silencio en honor a la señora mito-san, tomo el dinero y después de cambiarse de ropa fue a la calle de mala gana (si odiaba algo era comer en la calle). Estuvo dando vueltas por toda la ciudad, miraba cada restaurante con una cara de "por esto odio comer afuera" el siempre comía en casa, y cuando iba a un restaurante le desagradaba tanta gente, la televisión sonando o el hecho de que la sopa este fría, la carne dura, etc. Para evitar todo eso, prefirió ir a un lugar pequeño, no habría tanta gente, entonces vio un lugar que decía: "ICHIRAKU'S RAMEN" le pareció la mejor opción, desde el lugar en que se encontraba podía oler un aroma un tanto ¿delicioso? Se acercó y vio que había solo una persona, a decir verdad era una chica y desde donde vio era muy linda: tenía el pelo de color azulado oscuro, piel clara, voluptuosa y al sentarse vio de reojo sus aperlados ojos.

-_en donde la he visto?_-pensó el rubio al verla. La chica se sintió incomoda al sentirse observada, también lo miro de reojo y se sorprendió al reconocerlo, ¿cómo alguien de cabello tan claro y rubio pude pasar de desapercibido?. Ella lo conocía del colegio, estaba en su misma clase y ni aun eso la reconoció, por no decir que estaba enamorada de el, se podría decir que considerando lo tímida que era, ese era el chico que "más le llamaba la atención" después de todo ni lo conocía completamente, alguna vez cruzaron palabras y ya. Prefirió no hablarle, en fin si no la reconocía….

Mientras el trataba de recordar en donde la había visto…..

-ejemmm!-un hombre de uniforme de cocinero, con gorro blanco y mandil blanco trataba de llamar su atención y pedir su orden.

El dueño del local (teuchi) y su hija (ayame) trataron de llamar su atención ya que llevaba un buen tiempo ignorándolos.

-disculpe. ¿Cuál es su pedido?-le dice cortantemente el señor.

-¿eh? ¿Pedido? Etto..Bueno-se estiro y asomo su cabeza hacia afuera para ver el cartelito de "MENU"-haber…que escojo?-se decidió por el 1º nombre escrito en el cartel, porque en realidad le daba igual, constal de comer, en fin su "filosofía" era "sin comida no hay vida" y si eso era comida, bienvenida sea, se posiciono en su asiento y dijo- deme una ración de ramen.

-quiere ramen simple, ramen con cer…-el señor fue interrumpido.

-solo ramen ¿sí?

-estas seguro?-le dijo teuchi (el cocinero)

-por supuesto ttebayo.

-claro-el señor lo miro con cara de "ignorante" y fue hacia la cocina, su hija fue con él para ayudarle con el pedido.

Naruto se puso a juguetear con los palillos que estaban en un vaso frente a él, noto que la chica junto a ella lo estaba mirando, entonces llegaron los pedidos, a ella le dieron su ramen y a él el suyo, dejo de juguetear con los palillos y volteo a verla, pusieron el ración de ramen frente a él, pero cuando el miro cara a cara, sintió algo, sus 5 sentidos percibieron algo…algo…aun no lo podía creer. Dejo de mirarla y la vio, ahí estaba, ahí, desde entonces se podía decir que hubo una revolución en su cabeza, primero sintió curiosidad, luego incomodidad y por ultimo hambre.

Aun no estaba completamente seguro de lo que sentido, pero lo confirmaría.

Entonces…entonces….entonces volteo a verla, si, ahí estaba la porción de ramen olía tan bien, se veía tan bien, nunca había sentido eso, menos por algo que fuera vendido en un restaurante, ¿Qué estaba pasando?.

Él se sentía como si hubiera desperdiciado parte de su vida, ¿Dónde estuviste toda mi vida? El la miraba atentamente, se podría decir que acaba de conocer algo que sin duda formaría parte de su vida para siempre, sin duda la miraba con cara de enamorado embobado.

No espero más y abalanzo su mano sobre el vaso con los palillos, tomo dos y sin esperar más empezó a devorar la deliciosa comida que tenía en frente, cada bocado lo alteraba, le mostraba un mundo nuevo, sintió que podía volar.

Mientras que hinata miraba a naruto un poco incomoda, porque este devoraba el ramen como si no hubiera comida nunca jamás.

Pero naruto ya iba por su 3º ración, hasta que ayame llego con otras 2 dos raciones.

Hinata hace un rato quería hablarle, quería conocerle y en el colegio sus posibilidades disminuían, pero creyó que esa era la ocasión para llenarse de valor y hablarle, pero en eso llego la ración de ramen y naruto dejo de prestarle atención en el momento que sintió el olor de la comida, si terminaba de comer, pagaría y luego se iría, asique o era ahora o nunca.

-na-naruto…..-kun-hinata le hablo, aunque despacio, aun no se sentía segura.

-…-naruto seguía devorando su 4º ración de ramen.

-naruto-kun-hablo un poco más insistente.

-….-la ve olvido de que existe el mundo mientras comenzaba a devorar su 5º ración de ramen.

-¡naruto-kun!-se impaciento un poco.

-ahhh! 5 que hermoso número, aunque el 6 es una propuesta tentadora-naruto término su ración, la verdad aun con hambre, cuando comes con hambre, algo delicioso y de forma rápida las 5 raciones te pueden parecer 2.

-naruto-kun-insistía.

-¿eh? Tú..tu tu….!hola!-naruto no se acordaba del nombre de la chica, pero sabía que la conocía asique tuvo que improvisar para no quedar más idiota de lo que ya es.

-h-hola, y que tal?—hinata no sabía de qué hablar con naruto.

-bien-naruto se hallaba atrapado en el dilema de ¿de dónde rayos la conozco?-eh…¿de dónde te conozco?-ahora estaba confirmado, naruto se pasaba de idiota, se sabe que no la conoce, pero no pudo ser más sutil al preguntar, no pudo inventarse una despedida, no pudo cambiar de tema y hablar de otras cosas ¿?

Hinata estaba ya devastada, al parecer su existencia no le importa.

-hace un mes cuando la profe dio un trabajo de investigación sobre el origen de la planta sakura, tu no la hiciste, y como era la nota semestral tuviste que hacerla en media clase, como no tenías la información yo te la preste, estuviste escribiéndola durante todos los periodos y recreos y la acabas en tiempo record, después la profe descubrió que nuestras investigaciones eran iguales y nos quitó la nota a los dos.-lo dijo todo corrido y cortante con voz neutra (enojo) hinata era un ser humano en todas sus capacidades físicas y sentimentales, eso la afecto.

Naruto se dio una patada mental, como podía olvidar la razón por la que se enojó con sasuke por no quererle prestar la tarea, como pudo olvidar la razón por la cual tuvo que ir al hospital a que le revisen la cara después de haber sido golpeado en la cara por sakura ya que se enojó cuando naruto la molesto con su nombre y el de la planta, como pudo olvidar la razón por la que casi reprueba la materia, como pudo olvidarse la razón por la cual neji lo amenazo después de que su prima corrió su mismo destino y como pudo olvidar la razón por la que conocía a…a…a…a,a,a,a _¡hinata!_.

Por fin se acordó de su nombre.

-¡hinata hyuga la prima de neji verdad! Ohh lo siento, te arrastre con migo al reforzamiento, pero por suerte ya termino el semestre y comenzó uno nuevo ttebayo-levanto el puño con ánimo y sus ojos se hicieron lamas- esa profe me conocerá ttebayo!

_¡Ya que! No puedo enojarme con el después de todo tengo que admitir que ese acercamiento me gusto, es tan animado_ pensó hinata.

-bueno, tuve problemas con mi padre, pero fue interesante.

-¿interesante?

-la verdad pasar de curso con nota es muy aburrido, eso fue una "linda" experiencia

-lo siente ttebayo-naruto conocía el carácter del padre de hinata.

-ya, ya paso, no es nada.

-yase yo invito el ramen ttebayo.

-no es necesario.

-ya está decidido, hinata.

-b-bueno, etto no sabía que te gustara el ramen-dijo hinata.

-me encanta! Lo he descubierto hoy ttebayo.-naruto volteo su mirada a su 6º ración de ramen.-eh cocinero!-naruto le hizo una seña con la mano a teuchi- ¡no he probado mejor comida que esta, ttebayo!

-¿eh? Me llamo teuchi-el cocinero lo miro con cara de "hay la juventud de hoy!"

-perfecto!

Naruto se abalanzo sobre su comida y _la devoro._

_Naruto se comió su 7º ración pago la cuenta de él y la de hinata._

-bueno hinata, ya me voy adiooos!-naruto se fue corriendo mientras se despedía._ ¡Aun parece un niño! Penso, hinata._

_-a-adiós-hinata podía descansar en paz, por fin lo conoció mas, ya sabe sus gustos…_

_**A un hombre se le conquista por el estómago…**_

Al día siguiente, (jueves) naruto salía ansioso por volver al puesto de teuchi, PERO, recordó que su mamá estaba en casa y no era de las madres que permitían que sus hijos rechacen su comida.

-no lo entendería, el ramen es necesario en la vida del uzumaki, pero uno de estos días le hare probar y estará más ligada al ramen que yo ttebayo-naruto hablaba para el mismo mientras salía por la puerta del colegio-oh ramen! Cuando será mi próxima oport…..-naruto fue interrumpido por una chica que se interpuso delante de el mientras inclinaba la cabeza y en sus manos extendia una lonchera de color azul y morado, era hinata.

-h-hinata, ¡hola!-naruto no se podría olvidar por 2º vez de ella-¿eh? Y eso?-naruto vio la lonchera que hinata le extendía.

Hinata se paró recto y levanto la cara con la mano aun extendida.

-etto como te gusto el ramen, yo te prepare uno-hinata miraba hacia el suelo con miedo de su reacción-tal vez no sepa como el de teuchi, pero me esforze.-entonces lo miro en busca de alguna respuesta, _¡sí!_, naruto tenía el rostro iluminado por la alegría.

Naruto toma la lonchera, con delicadeza, ramen…

-b-bueno eso era todo.-a hinata le dio un ataque de nervios y se fue corriendo.

-¿eh?-naruto reacciona-ah! ¡Gracias dattebayo! Hasta luego.

_Ramen…._naruto miro la lonchera y luego hacia el lugar a donde se fue corriendo hinata, luego da vuelta en rumbo a su casa…_ las personas como ella… vaya que me agradan ttebayo!_ Naruto sonrio.

_Con esto si que la recordare…._

…_**Y SI LE GUSTA LA COMIDA, CREEME QUE SE ENAMORARA DE TI.**_

**FIN.**


End file.
